death's wilted blossom
by HighlyEffectiveDetective
Summary: sunako is still depressed because of the boy who called her ugly.she's almost over it, when her friends come back. can they help her?especialy if the boy is back?pairings:?R&R!
1. chapter 1:the note

starblastz:hiya! this is my first wallflower fic, enjoy!

disclaimer:i do not own wallflower.

o00o00o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"SUNAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed four boys.four,hungry boys.  
"what?"she asked, angry at just being woke up,'this had better be good.  
"you got a letter!"said yuki.

out of all of the boys, yuki was her favorite. then takenaga next,  
then ranmaru, and kyohei was last, obviously.

"read it out loud, we want to know what auntie says too!"exclaimed ranmaru."ok,ok"she said.

Dear sunako,  
sorry if we haven't kept in touch,  
we were all teribly busy, with things.me with trying to take a picture of reaper fighting hornet and then paint it.kells is still writting that novel, um,roman-  
ce in the hills,hornet, is still trying to get close to j.j., even though we all know she likes dean.

reapers,well, doing the usual.  
yelling at hornet, breaking my camera when i take a picture of him,throwing off on kells, and brooding cause we left to australia without you.anyway your aunt said that we can come live at you house for a month, isn't it just great! 

also, we heard about kei.now,  
i know i encouraged you to tell him,  
but just because he said that,doesn't make it true.also, if reaper ever sees him, it'll be,well,grim,to say the least.  
we'll be coming soon,can't wait to see ya!

sighned,  
your best friend,  
creeper.

"creeper?"asked takenaga."we all have nicknames, i must prepare"  
said sunako, dashing off in chibi.

"...0.o"

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

starblastz:what cha' think?R&R! 


	2. chapter 2:the visit and the club

starblastz:ok, chapter 2 going up, but first...

iamdevishangel-thanks, i'll try to!

socksophrenia-i'm not to good when it comes to grammar,truth is its my worst subject, i'll try and use capitals when needed at beginings of the sentances,k?oh, and i'll be a bit more detailed, lastly, you'll find hers out soon!

disclaimer:i own wallflower.NOT!

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 2:the visit and the club.

"Hey,Sunako-chan?"asked Ranmaru,cautiously.

"What.""Well, what are you...why are you..."Takenaga tried to start.  
"What are you wearing?!"asked(or screamed)Kyohei, happened to barge in through the living room door.

"Well, as you can see its a dress,But I can see its a bit to much for your small ,tinny brain to comprahend.",said Sunako.

"I'm not an idiot!I just want to know WHY you're wearing it!"he yelled.

To be clear, Sunako is currently dressed in long purple lace gown. It had a black fringe around the neckline,the sleeves,and the bottom of the dress.She also has a small black and purple tiara on her head.

Then the door bell rang.It was never to hard to hear, seeing as it echoed like a cave in their mansion."I'll get it!"Sunako said with a smile, running to the door as fast as she could in purple heels. Witch was pretty fast.

The four,poor,poor, clueless boys wanted to know what was going on.  
All of a sudden their cute little chibi-goth sunako disapeared! She hadn't even gone chibi once today.Ever since she got that letter from the kids with wierd names, she's always been smileing. Yuki even swore he heard her giggle!what's up with these kids thats so special..?

"Wow Sunako, you got it made!"said a voice that the boys could only here faintly.Then the picture of sunako came in,followed by three girls wearing the same thing as sunako, only in pink,magenta, and red.Also,  
three boys, wearing the male version of the outfit, in green, grey and blue.

"How'd you get into such a big place!"said on of the girls, the on in red.It was the same voice they had heard before."My aunt made me come here.She said I should be more ladylike."at that, all of the people stared at her like she had the plauge."Don't worry, I haven't changed"  
and at that they all turned chibi and let out a huge sigh.Then it ape-  
ared that the girl in pink saw the four boys.Suddenly her eyes went all heart like and she screamed.

"WOW!!!!!Who are they!!!!Sunako-chan!oh, they'd be perfect insperation for 'Romance in The Hills'!!!!!!!"then she darted around them."Kells, calm it domw!"said Sunako."Sorry Sunako-chan..."she said sadly.

"Its fine, now let me introduce you guys to my housemates."she said.

She pointed at Kyohei,"This is Kyohei.He's really anoyying, avoid him at all costs.""HEY!?!"

She pointed at Ranmaru."He's ranmaru. Girls, stay FAR away from him,K?"

"K"

She pointed at Takenaga."This is takenaga.He's pretty tolerable"  
"thanks...?"

She pointed at Yuki."This is Yuki,he's my favorite.""THANKS!"

"now, house-mates these are my friends, they'll introduce themselves"

"Hi!",said the girl in pink,"I'm Kelly,they just call me Kells."she said,still heart-eyed.

"hey, I'm Joanna Jean,people call me J.J." said the girl in magenta,  
lifting her hand and shaking with all of them.The boys were a bit scared by the way she talked and the expression on her face,both empty.

"'sup, I'm creeper,you don't need my real name."said the one in red.As the boys shook hands with her, their minds filled with the horror of what her real name could be...

"hey I'm Dean, nice to meet you."said the boy in green.Then they recal-  
led the letter,witch said that J.J., the girl who looked completly empty inside, had a crush on this nice,friendly and outgoing type of guy.

That thought made the boys shiver.

Then the one in blue came up,"I'm Hornet, just stay out of my way"  
And then of course,Kyohei has to comment on that.  
"WHO ARE YOU TO-MPHMHPM!!!"started Kyohei, only to have Ranmaru and Takenaga jump to hold him back and cover his mouth.

"stop provoking people,Hornet,its just stupid."said the one in grey.  
"By the way, I'm Reaper, its nice to meet the FOUR BOYS living ALONE with OUR Sunako."He said,making the four boys in question feel like criminals.

"Whats up with your nicknames anyway?"asked Yuki, the only one who was oblivious to the terible aura being emitted from the boy called reaper.

"All of us need them."said J.J., emotionless as ever."whats Sunako-chan's?"he questioned.

"hers is kinda long..."said Creeper."Well...?"said Ranmaru, who was now intrested.

"Death's Blossom"said Reaper."thats her nickname."

"Wait why do you need them?"asked Takenaga."Its essential for club"  
answered Hornet."what club?"Yuki asked,if there was a fun club,he wanted to join, too!

What came next was wierd.Sunako and her old friends turned and starred directly at them.The next thing was wierder.They all answered at the sa-  
me time.

" 'The Black Rose's' "

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0

starblastz:you may be wondering what Sunako's friends look like, I'll post up how they look next.!

R&R 


	3. FC profiles!

starblastz:ok, profiles up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0

name:Joanna JeanJ.J.

age:Sunako's

eyes:blue

hair: dark pinkmidnight blue highlights.knee-length

outfits:the club dress uniformgreen tanktop,and baggy jeans

personality:only kind to fello club membersseems hallow and empty.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

name:KellyKells

age:Sunako's

eyes:blue

hair:blonde(nearly white)shoulder-length

outfits:the club dress uniforma long white dress

personality: always kindalways looking for insparation on her novel.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

name:???????Creeper

age:1 year older than Sunako

eyes:green

hair:light redish-brownwaist-length

outfits:club dress uniformcargo pants and a white blouse.

personality:like sunako,but funnier.always near Sunako

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

name:Dean

age:Kyohei's

eyes:brown

hair:golden brown

outfits:club male uniformjeans and a green T-shirt

personality:kindcharmingcunning

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

name:????????Hornet

age:1 year older than Ranmaru

eyes:golden

hair:dirty-blonde

outfits:club male uniformjeans and a white sleevless T-shirt

personality:sourbittereasily angeredfun to pick on.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

name:????Reaper

age:Kyohei's

eyes:purple-grey

hair:black

outfits:club male uniformcargo pants,t-shirt,and unzipped sweater.

personality:cold to everyone,except clubemotionless to everyone,except Sunako.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

starblastz:there's the profiles,enjoy and I'll be updating soon! 


	4. Chapter 3:the ever whilting rose

starblastz: Ok, I would like to start of giving thanks to my new editor!!!!

"THANKS NERDSAVVY!!!!!!"

starblastz: Now that that's done, on to the story!!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 3: The Ever Wilting Rose

"Black Rose's?" Questioned Yuki, thinking of how they might be a gardening club "What a stupid name!" Scoffed kyohei, "it doesn't even have the word club in it!"

"You know what? I'll give you a club!" Said Creeper,  
fed up with him, while pulling out a caveman-style club from behind her.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!!!!?" Screamed Ranmaru, suprised at how it apeared from nowhere.

"It's one of her things," said sunako, staring like it happened everyday.  
And if that commotion wasn't enough, suddenly the sound of a helicopter was heard...

"Bonjour, mademoiselles!" Yelled Auntie (don't know her name) when she spotted Creeper, J.J., Kells, and Sunako, "oh i've missed seeing you four together!" She finished.

"what about us!?" yelled Hornet.

"oh,yes!!!"

"DEAN, REAPER!!!!" (input hornet falling down here)  
"I've missed you boys as well!!"

"Oh and Hornet?"

"YES!?"

"I hate you..."

"I know"  
"Auntie hasn't ever liked Hornet ever since he broke her tea cup..." Said Kells to Yuki and the boys.

"ohhhhhhh..." They replied oh-so-smartly.

"So how are the Black Rose's doing...?" Asked Auntie to the every member but Sunako, who was busy preparing tea.

They all turned and stared around at each other, until Reaper spoke up.

"We're wilting." He said, almost sadly.

"What!?" Auntie said.

"Without Sunako-chan, we've started to wilt away.  
After all, she was what brought us together. Thats why we named her death's blossom,  
remember?"

"Oh yes now I remember... Sunako would be crushed though, if she knew that you wilted because of her absence..."

"Without our blossom, the whole garden will disappear"  
The tense air was filled with the sound of shattering tea cups. Then they all looked over to see Sunako standing wide eyed, the only thing she said was a soft, "..no..." Before she dashed away.

But nobody heard her except two people...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

starblastz: So, is it good or not?

R&R 


	5. Chapter 4:tears in a rose garden

starblastz: ok, here is my cat. Kidding, it's the next chapter!

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Chapter 4: Tears in a Rose Garden

And the two people that heard, dashed off without a second thought in their minds beside comforting Sunako, however it may be.

"She's headed toward her room!" One yelled at the other.

"No, she's gonna head for YOUR room, idiot!" The other yelled, sarcasm dripping thick over his voice like melted sugar.

Then when they finally got to her door and opened it,  
no one was there. All they saw was her room, and the small rope tied to her window. As Reaper walked over to it, he just stared, but as HORNET, walked over to it, he couldn't help but say, "what a cliche way to escape..."

Once they were back at the living room, the others were still frozen. Yuki was the first one to break the stupor, "so, where's sunako-chan?"

"She escaped," said Reaper.

"In a VERY cliche way, too!" Added on Hornet.

"Cli-never mind! WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW!!!!!!" Yelled Kyohei.

"Wow," started Ranmaru, "didn't know you cared so much."

"I DON'T, I JUST WANT MY RENT!!!!!!" He screamed as he slowly turned into a dark shade of red (PRUCE!)

"Rent?" Asked the Kells.

"What rent?" Asked Reaper when the boys didn't respond. They still didn't, so he turned to auntie,  
"rent?"

"Well, we had a wager that if they could turn her into a descent lady, I would give them free rent for a year." She said smilling.

"So you're practically selling the old Sunako to be changed?"

"YUP!"

"What do we do?!" Asked Kells, "we can't have Sunako be a lady!!!"

"Don't worry Kells, Reaper will fix it, if anyone will stop them from changing sunako, you can bet it'll be him," said Dean.

"I suppose you're right... Ok..." She spoke slowly.

"So, what'll we do Reaper?" Asked J.J.

Reaper could only smirk and say, "don't worry, we have a WHOLE month..."

"But," he started, "to save Sunako, we need to FIND Sunako."

And thus, the search began.

0o0o0o0o:SuNaKo:0o0o0o0o0

'Oh, what do i do Hiroshi, if only you were here'  
She thought, sadly.

She was sitting in the rose garden, (i don't know if they have one, but, now they do:P) sulking over her old club. The thought of it being torn apart hurt her a lot, 'I mean me and Reaper started that club in our elementary years. I just... Can't let it go.'

The truth was, back then, Sunako was the prettiest girl in class, and because of that, she was always bullied by other girls. One day, when she met Reaper,  
it changed. He would help and defend her, while also teaching her how to fight.

One day a teacher saw Reaper and Sunako fighting, and told their parents. They got grounded and weren't alowed to see each other, but, they snuck out to meet at the playground. That's where they decided, 'if no one wanted them to stick together, why not be together? In a club, that is.'

That's why they made up the Black Roses, because a black rose is also unwanted. Just like them being together is unwanted.

As time went by, they eventually met there friends,  
and the club grew bigger and bigger.

Reaper would say, "it's in full bloom," every time they recruited a new member.

As Sunako thought back on her past, she started to cry. She paid no heed to keep her sense up, so she was not aware of the person standing behind her...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

starblastz: Ok, and that's a chap'!

R&R 


	6. Chapter 5:tears she shead,no longer wet

starblastz, ok, im sooooo sorry i took so long, but i've been writting this chapie since i got back from my vacation, so here it is,chapter 5!!!!!

duh duh DUHHHHHHH

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 5:tears she has shead,no longer wet

the person slowly sat down beside her, careful to not startle her.if she was startled, it would be the end of his line,his LIFE line.

"why are you here yuki?"asked sunako,"what do you want"  
"why are you crying?"he asked.he felt happy at this,odly,seeing as he was the most sensitive of the boys.sunako was strong,he knew this, but still, it refreshed him to see even she needed to cry, even if its when she does, its in fits and very long apart.

"i asked you a question first, what do you want?"she said, she had whipped her slevees to her eyes to whipe them free of tears.even if it was yuki,she didn't want anyone to see her tears,but its too late, she had broken a vow, between her and her most treasured friends, will they forgive her, first, the club is breaking down because of her, and now this, why does she always hurt them?

"i want to see you stop crying"he said, she didn't relize, but after thinking of what she had done in this short amount of time had brought back her tears, tenfold now that they had not 1, but 2 things to drip out of her eyes for.

"well, im trying but they're not stopping"might as well not resist, yuki may be cute and little, but nogotiating without violence is one of his specialties."try not thinking about the reason your crying and they will stop, oh, and before i go, two things, its not your fault, even the most beautiful roses fade, especialy if there never watered"and with that, he left.

'ok, when did he get all wise, he's been spending a little-bit to much time talking to reaper!!!"she thought,'and what did that mean, a rose will fade without water,i don't get it...'

and with that she got up, hopeing she could make the walk to her room without seeing anyone else.but alas, as she came to her hallway, she relized that was not to be...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

starblastz:ok, thats it,sorry it took so long!

R&R 


	7. Chapter 6:beyond the depths of Hell

Starblastz: just poppin in up her to say, new chapter, enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 6: beyond the depths of Hell

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Sunako made her way to her room, she bumped into Auntie.

"Sunako, I've been thinking it might be good for you to move back to your old house, the one that you shared with the rest of your club. It might make you feel more, oh I don't Know, at peace? What I'm Trying to say is, do you want to stay here, or go back?"

This was it! Her opertunity to go back!Of course thought, it would only be temporary, but still, she missed it, obviously it wasn't hard to decide.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had found a note. that's all there was here of her. They went to check on her, they looked everywhere. When Kyohei finally barged into her room, it was empty.

The only thing the note gave them was this.:

_Dear Unusually bright creatures(and Yuki):_

_I am moving back into my dark cave of peace. I will eventually have to return , but until then I will be enjoying life in the darkness once more._

_un-scincerly(except for yuki),_

_Sunako_

That was it. Yuki found it quite endering how she set him apart from the group thhough. It made him feel special to know he was her favorite.

still, she was gone and they were on there own

This would be beyond the depths of Hell.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

starblastz: very short, I know, I've been writtingother storuies all day, so I'm Tierd...


	8. Chapter 7: Traitor!

**PurpleBerrii**: Yo friends! I know it has been forever since my last update, but My computer

broke so I had no ability to update. My apologies, but now that I've gotten my new laptop, I can

update freely, so look forward to the continuation of this story. Thank you for reading!

Ch.7: Traitor!

" No Ranmaru! That doesn't go down the-!!!!!".....

".....-Garrbage disposal.", Takenaga finished dryly after the four or five pairs of chopsticks fell

through the hole in the sink, courtesy of Ranmaru carlessly tossing all the food off their plates

into the disposal. Now wood chips were everywhere and the disposal was clogged. Lovely.

Kyouhei sat on the couch a few feet from where this had just taken place. He looked like

he was about to be crushed strictly frow the weight of the air. All that came from his mouth

were groans and moans about delicious fried shrimp. Yuki on the other hand was sitting at the

computer (1) and was typing furiously evry few moments, with medium pauses in between.

Every so often there would be a drastic change of expression across his face.

This was how it has been since Sunako left. Ranmaru and Takenaga had to resort to

cleaning after a few days due to the awful mess created. they were apparently the only ones

who had concern for wallowing in their own filth, as Kyouhei didn't seem to care and Yuki was

either gone or glued to the computer. Kyohei hadn't eaten a good meal since she left and it was

starting to get to him. Hallucinations and bursts of anger have been more frequent then before,

and now he looked as though his soul had evaporated out of him and all that was left was an

empty, hungry shell.

_ "Guurrgllll..."_, Takenaga heard the odd gurgle and twisted to face the other two

occupents of the large house. He saw Kyouhei fall from the chair, harshly slamming into the

wooden floor. The gurgle came from him once more, but he just lied there, unmoving. Ranmaru

sighed and walked over to the microwave and pulled out the last bit of food Sunako had left

them frozen. He had been heating it up in hopes of it bringing Kyouhei back to life so that they

may force him to start helping them clean. He walked over to where Kyouhei was and carefully

set the dish by his head, after he did so he booked it back to Takenaga.

It happened simultaniously. Kyouhei glanced up at the smell of warm food and found

actual curry in front of him instead of the mirage that kept appearing when he closed his eyes.

No, his eyes were open now, wide. They held a crazy gleam like a lion that just saw a deer. As

he jumped up to eat, Yuki leaned his chair back due to his laughter from whatever was on the

computer. Takenaga and Ranmaru watched like it was a movie. after all, since Sunako had left,

there was no entertainment anymore.

It looked as if it had all happened in slow motion. As Kyouhei jumped up, his foot hit the

small table behind him. It knocked the table up, and as Yuki leaned back it was just high enough

to bash him in the head. HARD. He fell forward yelling childish versions of profanity as

Takenaga and Ranmaru held back laughs. Yuki glared at them with tears in his eyes, and turned

to find the cause of his pain chowing down. He hadn't even noticed what just happened and if

he did he obviously didn't care. Yuki got red and was right about to scream at Kyouhei for

ignoring his own cruelness. Ranmaru and Takenaga watched on in hilarity. A fight, that was just

what this house needed. It had been much to quiet around here, and they barely talked to each

other. Yes, a fight was just what they needed. They watched in anticipation, but just as Yuki had

built up enough anger to go off on Kyouhei, a _BING! _was heard.

Yuki turned quickly, his anger falling fast. He looked over at the computer and evidently

saw something he liked. He grabbed his chair, sat down and started typing furiously, as if

nothing had happened. Ranmaru and Takenaga looked at the two for a few moments and

became annoyed with the scene. They were kind of looking forward to that. " What could be so

important on that computer that would make Yuki forget being pissed that quickly?" Takenaga

asked. " I don't know but I'm curious... maybe we should go, ya know, take a look?" Ranmaru

said with a dangerous smirk. Takenaga returned it and they were ready.

They waited for Yuki to get as involved in whatever he was doing as he was before, and

they slowly approached him. He was waiting for something then. They were able to look at the

screen and Ranmaru gasped. "YUKI!" he yelled shocked. "AHH! W-what!!??" Yuki said loudly

from being freightend. " All this time you've been on the computer, you were IM-ing a girl?!"

said Takenaga. This was so shocking that even Kyouhei looked up. Then again he had finished

eating already.

"well...technically, yea but-" Yuki began to say but was cut off. " So, does this mean all

the time you've spent gone was with this girl?", Takenaga asked. "Well...yea,but it-" Yuki

started, but he was cut off again. that was begining to get annoying. Kyouhei inturrupted this

time, talking for the first time in awhile. " So you have a new girlfriend?" he asked. "HELL NO!"

Yuki yelled. Sure he had broken up with his previous girlfriend (2) but he was definately not

dating this girl.

The others were speachless. Yuki never cursed. He would always say childish things like

a few minutes ago when he hit his head. He must really not like this girl that way. So why was

he spending all his time talking to her and hanging out with her?(3) This question rang in all of

their minds. Finally Takenaga thought of the most obvious question in the world.

"Yuki, who is the girl anyway?"

"..."

"Yuki? come on tell us!" Kyouhei prodded him. "Fine , but I doubt you're gonna like the answer."

he said. "It's... not a girl." They all stared at him."...It's a guy?" Ranmaru asked.

"....no..."

Now they were confused. If it wasn't a boy or girl, what the hell was it? Well, Yuki felt

bad for leaving them in the dark, so he finally continued. " It's a group of people. It's just I talk to

one of them more often on the computer, but I go to see all of them."

"Well who is this group? You didn't join the yukaza did you? " Ranmaru said looking horrified.

Those monsters would chew him up and spit him out like gum. God knows what else could

happen...

" It's the Black Roses....I've been talking to Sunako-chan since she left..."

And just like that, Yuki was tackled and attacked by the other three boys.

TBC

1- I don't know if they really have one but now they do, and it's by the table which was in front of the couch that Kyohei was on.

2- I don't know if they broke up, but I know he had a girlfriend so for the sake of my story I have made them break up. sorry if you are a fan of what's-her-name.

3- If you were wondering how they have all this amazing free time, It's now summer vacation for them.

PurpleBerrii: So I tried to make this chapter longer, but I don't think it worked. Sorry for the

length then. Does it sound better than how it used to? Do you have feedback? Theres a a thing

you can do, Come on, REVIEW!!! lol thank you for reading ;)


End file.
